Ravioli Gets His Due
by Kenzie Perth
Summary: In which Kanda receives a present, an author is "Writer's Blocked", and Leverrier gets his due.


**A/N: So! Here's the one shot I promised you readers! Please review! Disclaimer:**

**Allen: Why on Earth would Kenzie Perth own -Man?**

**Kenzie: Ah, but you didn't mention Gallifrey. **

* * *

The author sat alone in the dark of her room, the laptop's bright blue light casting an eerie glare over her shadowed features, reflecting off her glasses and obscuring her eyes. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle hum of the computer and the occasional sounds of annoyance as the writer berated herself.

Finally, she removed her fingers from their steepled position beneath her chin, and sighed. The muse seemed to be eluding her today, and the document open on her screen remained frustratingly blank.

She sighed again. It just was one of those days. Wearily, she stretched out her arms, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Then, suddenly, she froze, arms still outstretched, an expression of utter shock plastered on her face.

Slowly, a grin began to spread.

She closed out of the old paper, making sure to save the three words she had written under the title name "Chapter of Doom", then opened a new document.

As her fingers flew across the keys with satisfying clacks, the reflection off her glasses gave her a slightly perturbing look. It was time to take some drastic measures.

And Ol' Ravioli had deserved what was coming to him for a long time now.

* * *

Kanda Yuu was also sitting on his bed. He, though, was cross-legged, Mugen resting across his lap, in a perfect state of meditative peace. Or, at least, he was trying to get there.

Lavi had been bugging him earlier with his usual taunts and light-hearted jabs. By this point, the Bookman really didn't bother him as much anymore – he just let the first-name calling and poking roll off him like rainwater over glass, unless he was in the mood for a chase or a fight. But then he had gotten to the cafeteria after a long, tiring training session to discover that, for the first time in Black Order history, Jerry was out of soba.

Kanda really considered himself a master of self-control; the cafeteria was only partially destroyed, and he had managed not to maim any finders or exorcists. But then the Moyashi had had the nerve to try to steal Kanda's precious sword, despite Link's watchful eye, and the samurai's patience had snapped.

So, after some destruction and rampaging, he had ended up here, trying to calm down and meditate.

It really wasn't working.

There was a knock on the door. Kanda rather hoped that it was Lenalee: that girl had a remarkable calming influence, and, though he would rather die than admit it at this point, he rather actually enjoyed her company. So, he got up from his bed and opened the door, fully prepared to kick out whoever the visitor was, should it prove to be the Moyashi or the Usagi.

It was a girl he had never seen before. She had short brown hair, rather like Lenalee's, and her eyes were completely hidden behind swirly, circular glasses that rivaled Johnny Gill's from the Science Section.

She smiled at him, and he stared back in shock.

"Hello!~ You must be Kanda?" And with that, she skipped past him into his room.

After recovering from his shocked choking fit, the Exorcist turned around to face the girl, who had a very large grin on her face.

"I have a present for you!~"

Kanda's eyes blinked very rapidly a couple times, and his mouth dropped open. "Huh?" was all that he managed to get out. It was very articulate.

"It's out in the hallway! I need you to help me bring it in.~" With that, she brushed back past him happily, disappearing into the hall just out of his sight. Dragging sounds and a couple complaints began to drift into the room.

Overcome with curiosity, the man poked his head out into the hall to find the girl struggling quite a bit with what appeared to be a bound, gagged, and hog-tied Malcom C. Leverrier. She finally managed to get him through the door, and dropped him with a grin. Dusting off her hands, she sighed once, then turned back to Kanda.

"You can do whatever you like with him.~ No one will really miss him, after all. I made sure of that.~" And with that, she vanished.

Kanda looked from the place where she had been standing to the tied-up Leverrier. A tiny smirk spread across his face.

* * *

In the weeks after Leverrier's disappearance, the Order buzzed with activity. No one seemed to notice Kanda's unusually upbeat attitude, except for perhaps Lenalee, observant as she was. But as time went by, people calmed down. No one really missed Leverrier, or Ravioli, as he was beginning to be called. The only one who really felt any regret was Link, and even that was negligible. Everyone had to admit that he really didn't contribute much to the war asides strife.

Things went much better for the Exorcists, after that, and Allen was eventually released from constant surveillance, making peace with the Noah inside him.

There was that time when the Blue Box appeared, and changed all their lives, but that is a tale for another day.

* * *

A smile spread over the author's face as she looked upon her creation. Her work here was done.


End file.
